Souvenirs du Passé Douleurs du Présent
by Dreams-and-Joke
Summary: Les souvenirs sont des ancres : ils nous maintiennent à la surface. Mais, ils peuvent aussi nous entraîner lentement vers le fond et ainsi nous submerger complètement. (OS sur les One Direction : Zayn Malik / OC)


**Souvenirs du Passé. Douleurs du Présent. **

Le soleil s'éveillait lentement sur la capitale britannique. La douce lumière dorée caressait tendrement les personnes laissées dans les bras de Morphée. Une petite brune de cinq ans à peine se retourna dans son lit. Son imagination l'avait emmenée hors du temps, hors de toute frontière, hors de la réalité tout simplement. La petite fille était dans son monde imaginaire. Un monde où seule la petite June possédait le pouvoir de tout contrôler. Une petite secousse, lui fit ouvrir les yeux légèrement, très légèrement.

- **Eh ma puce, c'est l'heure de te lever. N'oublie pas, que tu rentres à l'école pour ta toute première fois ma belle.** _Déclara Lia, la mère de la petite avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front._

- **Hum…** _Bouda légèrement la petite brune aux yeux émeraude._

une n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à l'école. Elle détestait rester passive toute une journée, restée à une table pendant des heures. La petite fille voulait s'amuser. Rire. Dessiner. Courir. Jouer. Imaginer. Partir loin. Aussi loin et vite que son imagination lui permettait.

- **Allez arrête de bouder mon ange, tu verras l'école c'est merveilleux !** _Répondit sa mère, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, près de sa fille._

- **Mentir ce n'est pas bien, tu me l'as toujours dit !** _Répondit innocemment la fillette._

A cinq ans la jeune June avait déjà un caractère bien trempé, elle avait réponse à tout. Ce qui exaspérait beaucoup de monde déjà.

- **Les mamans ne mentent jamais, tu le sais bien !** _Répondit Lia en se levant._ **Allez dépêche toi de te lever, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour. N'est-ce pas ?** _Demanda la jeune femme, avant d'embrasser sa fille sur la joue. _**Et le petit déjeuner est servi !** _Termina la belle brune, avant de descendre dans la cuisine._

La petite brune regarda sa mère descendre les marches, sa tentative pour échapper à l'école avait été vaine. Elle était bel et bien obligée d'y aller aujourd'hui. Sa bonne humeur diminua un peu, lorsqu'elle comprit cela.

June de leva difficilement de son lit, prit ses vêtements posés soigneusement par sa mère sur son lit et s'habilla. Avant de descendre pour rejoindre sa mère, elle mit ses petites converses blanches adorées. En bas, sa mère s'affairait de préparer le petit déjeuner pour June. L'enfant prit quelques pancakes, les couvris de sirop d'érable. Se dirigea vers le canapé, assiette de crêpes et verre de jus d'orange à la main.

June s'installa confortablement, avant de prendre la télécommande et de zapper sur une chaîne qui l'intéressait plus : celle des dessins animés. Lia pouvait voir sa petite fille rire, glousser, sourire devant ses cartoons préférés. Si on avait regardé les yeux de la jeune maman en cet instant, on aurait pu y voir l'intensité d'amour qui s'y dégageait. Lia regarda l'heure, et décréta qu'il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent sinon, elles seraient en retard toutes les deux.

- **June.** _Appela sa mère_. **Vas te laver les dents, et finis de te préparer. Nous allons bientôt partir.** _Termina la jeune femme, avant de ranger les vestiges du petit déjeuner._

La petite June souffla avant de se lever, et de partir à l'étage pour faire ce que sa mère lui avait ordonné, un instant plus tôt. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit sa brosse à dents bleue, décorée de paillette. Ensuite, elle prit sa brosse et coiffa ses cheveux bruns et lisses, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle avait hérité des cheveux bruns de sa mère, et des yeux verts de son père. Un voile de tristesse se déposa sur les prunelles jades de la petite fille, son père lui manquait terriblement.

- **June !** _Cria Lia, depuis l'étage inférieur._

La voix de sa mère interrompit le fil des pensées de June. Elle mit un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, pris son sac de cours. Elle resta plantée en haut des escaliers quelques instants, l'envie d'aller à l'école lui manquait terriblement à cet instant. La gamine descendit lentement les escaliers tout en soufflant, cherchant à faire passer un message à sa mère. Mais, cette dernière était trop occupée à chercher ses clés de voiture. Une bouffée d'espoir fit son apparition, si Lia ne trouvait pas les clés. June n'irait certainement pas à l'école. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée : sa mère retrouva le trousseau au fond de son sac.

- **Hop ! Hop ! Hop, dans la voiture June !** _Déclara Lia, avec enthousiasme._

June sortit de la maison, doucement, lentement, mollement afin de se diriger vers la voiture de sa mère. Elle grimpa à l'arrière de la mini, posa son sac gris à côté d'elle, et attacha sa ceinture. Lia sortit de la maison, ferma la portière du côté de June, et s'installa dans la voiture. Ferma la porte. Mit le contact. Embraya. _C'était le début de la fin, pour June._

La petite brune appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Le paysage défilait rapidement, la brunette n'avait pas vraiment le temps de voir les nombreuses maisons qui ornaient les rues, ni de voir les passants. June releva rapidement la tête, elle vit des enfants de son âge traversaient avec leurs parents devant la voiture de Lia. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle était arrivée à l'école, son appréhension fit son apparition à ce moment là.

Lia mit son clignotant, et se gara ensuite sur le trottoir. La jeune maman sortit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers la portière du côté de June. La porte s'ouvrit, la petite brune fixa sa mère droit dans les yeux, essayant de cacher son appréhension dans les perles brunes de Lia.

**- Allez viens ma puce, tu ne vas quand même pas rester là toute la journée ? **_Interrogea Lia, avant de sourire à June. _**Tu vas te faire pleins d'amis ma chérie, tu verras.** _Ajouta la belle brune, avant de tendre sa main vers June._

La petite June regarda sa mère quelques instants, elle se doutait bien que sa mère disait ça pour la mettre en confiance. Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes, avant de prendre la main que sa mère lui tendait. Lia referma la portière, et les deux brunes se dirigèrent vers l'école. Plus elles s'avançaient, et plus June serra la prise sur la main de sa mère. _L'angoisse avait capturé son cœur._

June et sa mère arrivèrent devant les grilles de l'école, la petite fille ne lâchait plus la main de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas s'en détacher non plus, par la même occasion. Lia s'agenouilla devant sa fille, et la fixa tendrement dans les yeux, avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui envoyer.

- **Allez ma puce, tu commences à devenir une grande fille. Il y a des choses que tu vas devoir faire sans moi. **_Dit la mère de June, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front._

La petite June enleva sa main, et se dirigea lentement vers l'école. Son cœur avait atteint son apogée de battements par minute lorsque la brunette franchit la porte d'entrée de l'école. Il y avait de nombreux enfants dans la cour de l'école, enfants de tout âge aussi. La brunette lança un dernier regard à sa mère, tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. June partit explorer l'école, cet endroit qui serait sa prison pendant cinq années consécutives.

June se promenait dans la cour, la fillette était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le groupe de gamins arrivait devant elle. Sous le choc, la gamine se retrouva au sol, sur les fesses. La petite fille se remit rapidement debout, et fusilla des yeux les enfants qui étaient littéralement pliés de rire.

- **Tu pourrais faire attention, la moche !** _Dit l'un des enfants de la bande. _Les enfants présents rigolèrent suite à la réplique du blondinet.

June regarda le groupe d'enfants devant elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, et des perles salées firent leur apparition dans les perles émeraude de fillette.

- **Et toi, tu devrais aller te cacher avec tes dents de lapin !** _Déclara un petit garçon brun, aux yeux chocolat._

Le blondinet se tut immédiatement, et les enfants autour rigolèrent à en pleurer. L'un des enfants du groupe voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais le regard que lança le brun l'en dissuada immédiatement. La bande d'enfants partit aussitôt. Le brun prit la main de June et l'emmena dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. June fixait son « sauveur » sans vraiment comprendre.

- **Je m'appelle Zayn !** _Déclara soudainement le petit garçon._

- **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** _Interrogea tout de même la petite brune, toute timide._

Elle releva ses perles couleur jade, et les plongea dans celles chocolat de Zayn. June n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement, il lui fallait des preuves.

- **Tu étais jolie, et en danger.** _Répondit innocemment l'enfant, tout en souriant._

- **Et moi c'est June. **_Répondit simplement la fillette en souriant_. Ses joues avaient aussi pris une jolie teinte légèrement rosée. Ensuite, elle tendit sa main vers Zayn qui la serra en rigolant. A cinq ans, la vie commence à peine.

* * *

Une jeune adolescente endormie, était plongée dans le monde des songes et des rêves. Son imagination avait pour seul ami Morphée, qui désirait la garder près de lui. La jeune fille brune de onze ans se retourna une fois encore dans son lit. Une secousse lui fit ouvrir les yeux, devant elle se tenait sa mère, Lia.

- **Allez debout June.** _Dit sa mère, en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre._ **Aujourd'hui tu rentres au collège, et le petit déjeuner est servi.**

Une fois les rideaux ouverts, Lia déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et descendit dans la cuisine. June n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à l'école, elle détestait cette période. Les vacances étaient passées trop rapidement pour la jeune fille. June avait à peine eu le temps de souffler, que la date du calendrier était le premier Septembre.

- **June !** _Cria Lia._

La voix de Lia interrompit les pensées de la jeune brunette, elle se leva difficilement. Chaque mouvement effectué était une épreuve supplémentaire pour June. Elle entendit sa mère l'appelait une fois encore, elle prit ses vêtements sur la commode, s'habilla rapidement. Elle fila dans la salle de bain, passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux sombres. Ensuite, June rejoignit enfin Lia dans la cuisine. Au passage, elle mit ses converses blanches.

- **Enfin, tu t'étais perdue dans ta chambre ? Quoique vu, le désordre qui y règne cela serait fort possible !** _Accusa Lia._

_- _**Oui maman !** _Répondit sagement June en levant les yeux._

June prit son assiette de pancakes dans une main, et son verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre. La brunette se dirigea ainsi vers le canapé, où elle s'installa devant la télévision. Evidemment, elle zappa sur la chaîne des dessins animés.

Lia observa sa fille comme quelques années plus tôt. June avait changé, elle possédait toujours ses longs cheveux bruns. Et ses yeux verts devenaient de plus en plus étincelants. La petite June grandissait un peu plus chaque jour, et cette année elle rentrait au collège. Lia regarda l'heure, il était temps que les deux jeunes femmes terminent de se préparer. Sinon, elles auraient du retard.

- **Ma puce, vas te laver les dents.** _Déclara Lia._ **Nous partons dans dix minutes maximum.**

La jeune fille se leva du canapé, déposa son assiette et son verre dans l'évier avant de partir lentement vers la salle de bain. June prit sa brosse à dent bleue, ornée de paillette. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé, le bleu étant la couleur préférée de June. Elle passa un coup de brosse rapidement dans sa chevelure, avant que sa mère ne finisse par l'appeler.

- **June dépêche toi, la rentrée n'attend pas ! **_Dit Lia._

La jeune fille passa par sa chambre, y récupéra son sac de cours, et descendit finalement rejoindre sa mère. En bas, Lia cherchait une fois encore ses clés de voiture. Chaque année c'était la même chose, le stress lui faisait perdre ses clés de voiture. Finalement, la mère de June les retrouva dans le fond de son sac.

- **T'es pas encore dans la voiture toi ? **_Interrogea Lia en fixant sa fille._

June leva les yeux au ciel, et elle sortit de la grande villa. Les nuages, et la pluie avaient cédé la place à l'astre solaire. Les températures avaient augmenté, les anglais avaient troqué leurs pulls et pantalons pour des vêtements plus légers. Des vêtements plus adaptés à la saison.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte avant de la Mini, et s'y installa. June était heureuse de pouvoir monter devant, juste à côté de sa mère. La petite avait toujours pensé, que c'était une sorte de privilège d'être autorisée à monter devant.

Lia mit le contact, et la voiture se lança rapidement sur la route. June avait l'habitude de poser sa tête contre la vitre. Elle voyait ainsi le paysage londonien défilait à travers la vitre. Le soleil créait de nombreux reflets, sur les flaques d'eau présentes sur la route, celles qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de sécher.

June connaissait le décor par cœur, la place de chaque arbre, école, maison, parc… Elle adorait la ville de Londres, la brunette y avait fait de merveilleuses rencontres. _Ces rencontres avaient changé sa vie à jamais_.

Lia gara sa voiture sur le trottoir, June prit son sac le mit sur son dos. Avant de partir vers l'école, la brunette déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère en souriant.

- **A ce soir maman !** _Dit June, en souriant et en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'école._

Lia observa sa petite June partir rapidement à l'école. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi, sa fille était presque euphorique de retourner à l'école parfois.

La brunette se dirigea vers un banc, dans un coin reculé de l'école. Le banc se trouvait dans un petit coin de verdure, peu d'enfants s'aventuraient dans cet endroit de l'école. Non pas par peur, juste parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que cette petite merveille existée. June s'assit sur le banc, lorsque d'un coup une personne lui cacha ses petits yeux verts à l'aide de ses mains. La petite fille commença à paniquer, elle repensa à ce qu'il était arrivé six années plus tôt. Mais les battements de son cœur ralentirent, lorsqu'une fragrance vanillée vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de déclarer.

- **Zayn, je sais que c'est toi.** _Dit-elle, avec sa petite voix._ Après cette réplique, l'inconnu ne put qu'enlever ses mains. Zayn, se plaça à côté de June sur le banc.

- **Faudra que tu m'expliques, comment tu fais ça June**. _Répondit le brun, en rigolant. _Le petit garçon avait changé lui aussi, il avait pris quelques centimètres. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient plus fort, d'années en d'années.

**- Je suis magicienne, c'est pour ça !** _Plaisanta la petite brune, avec un grand sourire. _**Quand tu seras plus grand, je t'expliquerai. **_Ajouta June, en le fixant de ses perles vertes._

- **Mais on a le même âge !** _Répliqua le brun, son orgueil piqué au vif._

- **Mouais peut être**. _Dit la fillette_. **Mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours un bébé. **_Affirma June, en rigolant._

Après sa réplique, la petite June se leva précipitamment du banc. Elle partit en courant, sachant que le petit brun ne laisserait pas passer cela. June peinait à courir parce qu'elle rigolait en même temps. La jeune fille vit que le petit garçon la suivait, mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à l'éviter.

La brune s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, ce fut quelques secondes en trop. Parce qu'une petite masse lui sautait dessus à ce moment là. Sous le choc, les deux enfants tombèrent à terre. Dans leur chute, Zayn s'était retrouvé au dessus de June. Cette dernière le fixa dans ses prunelles brunes, avant d'exploser de rire.

- **Allez, dégage Zayn ! Tu es trop lourd !** _Sourit June._ Elle essaya de le repousser, mais le petit garçon était déjà un peu plus fort qu'elle. Zayn sourit narquoisement, en voyant que son amie peinait à l'écarter.

Zayn voulant toujours se venger, se mit à chatouiller son amie. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, et se mit à toucher ses côtes. Ce simple effleurement fit sourire June, Zayn accentua la pression et son amie se mit à se tordre de rire sous lui. D'un mouvement presque surhumain, la petite June réussit à renverser son ami. Elle se tenait maintenant assise à califourchon sur Zayn.

- **Les filles sont vraiment les meilleures !** _Déclara la fillette, avec un grand sourire._ Zayn ne dit rien, il se contentait de regarder son amie.

- **Allez boude pas Zayn.** **Même si tu perds, tu resteras mon meilleur ami quand même**. _Continua June. _Zayn la regardait toujours, sans rien dire. June pensa qu'il boudait vraiment alors elle chuchota : **- Tu resteras mon meilleur ami pour la vie, et je ne t'aime moi !** _Termina la brunette en souriant, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue._

Un _je t'aime_ peut exprimer de nombreuses choses. Il peut être utilisé dans l'Amour, comme dans l'Amitié. Ici ce _je t'aime_ n'évoquait en aucun cas des sentiments amoureux. _Ou était-ce seulement le reflet de sentiments incompris, de sentiments qui se manifestaient trop tôt, et trop vite._

Zayn sourit à la réplique de sa meilleure amie. Cette amitié était née le jour, où Zayn avait sauvé June des enfants qui l'avaient insultée. Depuis ce jour là, les deux enfants ne se quittaient plus. Ils passaient la majeur de leur temps ensemble. Les deux enfants étaient encore couchés dans l'herbe, lorsque la sonnerie de l'école retentit. June se releva, et tendit sa main vers Zayn comme six ans auparavant. Ils rejoignirent leur classe main dans la main, signe de leur Amitié.

Une brunette s'éveilla lentement, les rayons du soleil caressant sa peau hâlée. Elle ouvrit lentement ses deux perles jades, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. L'adolescente de seize ans se redressa dans son lit, tout en se frottant les yeux. C'était la preuve que la fatigue était encore présente.

June regarda son téléphone, l'heure indiquée était 10h46. La belle était en week-end, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait pu se lever plus tard. La brunette adorait dormir, et détestait se lever de bonne heure pour aller en cours. La jeune adolescente resta un moment, assise dans son lit, perdue dans le fil de ses pensées. Elle se leva enfin, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

June entra dans la cabine de douche, et fit couler l'eau brûlante sur sa peau hâlée. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, la pièce était plongée dans la buée. Les miroirs et les fenêtres en étaient recouverts. June s'habilla de son short en jean, et de sa marinière préférés. Pour terminer, la belle mit ses converses blanches pour perfectionner sa tenue.

Elle essuya ensuite la buée sur les miroirs, tout en dessinant des formes, des dessins, des dessins qui n'avaient pas de sens. Le plus souvent la brune dessinait la même chose. June écrivait souvent les lettres _Z & J _entrelacées dans un cœur. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ajoutait un cœur. Inconsciemment elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. L'adolescente ne voulait pas mettre de mot, sur le sentiment qui s'était emparé de son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas faire face devant cette faiblesse. June effaça d'un mouvement rageur, le dessin qu'elle venait de faire avant de descendre rejoindre sa mère à l'étage inférieur.

- **Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur maman !** _Sourit June, en sautant de la dernière marche des escaliers._

Lia, sa mère finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Chaque matin, depuis que sa fille avait cinq and à peine. Lia, préparait des pancakes, June en raffolait.

**- Oh bonjour ma Puce. **_Répondit Lia, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille. _**Bien dormi ?** _Interrogea l'adulte, en déposant de nombreuses crêpes dans une assiette._

- **Ouep, pour une fois que tu n'es pas venue me réveiller à l'heure des poules.** _Répondit l'adolescente, en rigolant. _Lia sourit, avant de suivre sa fille dans son fou rire. Lia observa sa fille, la brunette changeait d'années en années. Elle gardait toujours ses yeux couleur jade qui la caractérisaient bien.

- **Et oui, que veux-tu je me fais vieille.** _Répliqua l'adulte, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil._ **Tu fais quoi ma Puce, cet après-midi ?** _Demanda la mère de June._

- **Je sors avec un pote.** _Sourit rêveusement la brunette, avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus d'orange._

- **Oh ! Quel genre de « pote » ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Et comment s'appelle t-il ? C'est Zayn ?** _Questionna Lia, en fixant sa petite fille._

- **Maman !** _Reprocha June rapidement, ne voulant pas lui avouer qui elle voyait._

- **Oh excuse-moi, ma puce**_**.**__ Répondit la femme._ **Sinon, est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ?**

- **Maman stop ! Je vais finir de me préparer là ! **_Interrompit l'adolescente. _June se leva de table, déposa son assiette et son verre dans l'évier. Elle se dirigea dans l'escalier, lorsque la voix de sa mère vint fendre l'air.

- **J'ai bien le droit de savoir, je suis ta mère tout de même. **_Renchérit Lia._

**- Oui, c'est ça le truc.** _Répondit June._ **Tu es juste ma mère, pas flic !** _Termina la jeune adolescente, avant de monter les dernières marches._

Lia observa sa fille disparaitre dans les escaliers, elle avait visé juste. June préférait fuir, plutôt que de parler de la personne avec qui elle sortait. L'adolescence est une période complexe dans la vie, où de nombreuses choses se bousculent, emmenant avec eux les sentiments qui viennent compliquer la vie encore plus.

June passait un énième coup de brosse dans sa chevelure brune, ensuite elle passa un dernier trait de mascara pour souligner ses longs cils. Ainsi, ses deux perles vertes étaient mises en avant. June fit un détour rapide par sa chambre, attrapa son sac et redescendit.

- **A ce soir maman !** _Dit la brunette, avant de sortir de la maison._

Une fois dehors, la brunette mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle flânait le long des rues, observant ce paysage qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. June adorait l'Angleterre, et pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait partir. L'adolescente y avait pris ses habitudes, ainsi que ses marques. Et c'est dans cette ville, qu'elle avait fait la plus belle rencontre de sa vie. La jeune fille brune arriva enfin devant l'_ Odeon. _L'_Odeon_ était un grand cinéma de Londres, June s'appuya contre le mur. Lorsque quelqu'un lui recouvrit les yeux. L'adolescente sourit instantanément.

- **Hum, serait-ce un mec de seize ans, avec des cheveux bruns, et des yeux couleur noisette à tomber par terre ? **_Demanda la jeune fille._

- **Peut être bien. **_Souffla le jeune homme à l'oreille de la brunette, déclenchant par la même occasion de multiples frissons._

_-_ **Ou, est-ce simplement mon petit crétin de Zayn ? **_Continua la belle, avant de pouffer._

L'adolescent retira immédiatement ses mains, et June se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Elle vit que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent.

- **Allez viens, le film va commencer. **_Décréta la belle, en prenant la main de son meilleur ami._

Les deux adolescents allèrent chercher leurs places, achetèrent par la même occasion du pop-corn. Une fois dans la salle, ils partirent vers le fond. June et Zayn avaient opté pour un film d'horreur, même si la belle n'en raffolait pas vraiment. La brunette voulait simplement passer du bon temps avec lui. _Elle n'en partagerait plus avec lui avant un bout de temps. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore._

Le film débuta lentement, June appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Quelques instants après, de nombreux cris se firent entendre dans la salle obscure. La brunette frissonna à de nombreuses reprises, elle se cala un peu plus contre le jeune homme. La belle June prit la main de son ami et la serra de toutes ses forces. L'adolescente comprima tellement la main du pakistanais, qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les phalanges. Alors, Zayn prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, avant de la poser sur ses genoux. Automatiquement la jeune femme cala sa tête contre son cou, la petite touche vanillée qui se dégageait du garçon calma June. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami, tandis que lui posait ses mains dans le dos de la brune pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. D'un point de vue extérieur, les deux jeunes adolescents faisaient penser à un couple. Sauf, que June et Zayn n'étaient que de simples amis. Les deux amis usaient de nombreux gestes affectifs l'un envers l'autre, ils le faisaient sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Le film se termina, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, la belle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fontaine. June se retourna vers Zayn, et vit l'air préoccupé qu'il arborait.

- **Tout va bien Zayn ?** _S'inquiéta June, en le regardant dans les yeux._

L'adolescent essaya de fuir le regard intense que lui lançait June, mais il ne le fit pas. Il devait vraiment lui dire ce qu'il le préoccupait, sinon il perdrait son amitié. C'est ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

- **June, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Et je suis certain que ça ne va pas te plaire.** _Annonça le brun. _**Je pars ce soir pour Los Angeles**. _Termina le brun, en fixant la jeune fille._

- **Quoi ?** _Demanda June, avec une voix tremblante._

- **Oui, mes parents veulent s'oxygéner et partir ailleurs. C'est leur nouvelle lubie.** _Fit Zayn, avec amertume._

June fixait toujours Zayn, elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis tout à l'heure. De nombreux sentiments se bousculaient dans son cœur_. Tristesse. Peur. Mal. Angoisse. Abandon. Crainte. Appréhension. Colère. Fureur. _Il y en avait beaucoup trop, un seul régnait sur le cœur de la jeune fille à ce moment précis : _Colère._

_-_ **Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ! Le jour de ton départ ! Bravo, mais alors bravo Zayn ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, bordel ! ** _Hurla June, des perles salées firent leur apparition dans ses yeux émeraude._

- **June …** _Tenta Zayn, blessé. _**Je ne voulais pas ça. Mais lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé cette nouvelle, je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je savais que tu le prendrais mal. Et oui, j'ai eu peur.** _Raconta le brun. _**June !**_ Retenta l'adolescent désespéré, il lui attrapa les mains au passage._

- **Lâche-moi !** _S'exclama June, en se détachant de la prise de Zayn._**Fais comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Oublie-moi ! Casse-toi en Amérique ! Vas te faire une nouvelle vie. Et trouve-toi une autre meilleure amie, par la même occasion ! **_Continua la brunette, des perles salées roulèrent le long de ses joues__**. **_**Je te déteste !** _Acheva finalement June brisée, avant de coller une gifle à l'adolescent._

June s'éloigna rapidement de cet endroit de malheur. Elle essuya rageusement les perles salées qui glissaient le long de ses joues, de longues traces sombres avaient du faire leur apparition aussi. _Saleté de mascara ! Pesta June_. La brunette se détestait, elle détestait Zayn de lui annoncer ça maintenant et seulement maintenant. Elle aperçut sa maison à l'autre bout de la rue, June s'y rendit en courant. Les larmes dévalaient à nouveau le long de ses joues, mais elle s'en fichait à présent.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin chez elle, June sprinta dans les escaliers. Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune fille claqua la porte, elle envoya valser tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. June était comme prise de folie, l'état de sa chambre était le parfait reflet de ce que pouvait ressentir l'adolescente à cet instant. Un dernier objet retint son attention : un cadre où se trouvait une photo d'elle et de Zayn. Prise d'une énième et dernière pulsion, la brunette prit le cadre et l'envoya de toutes ses forces dans le mur. _Le cadre ne se brisa pas, c'était la preuve qu'une amitié ne se finissait pas aussi facilement._

June se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle vit ainsi le ravage que faisait la colère, ses yeux émeraude étaient cernés de noir. La belle faisait présent peur à voir. Pour effacer cela, elle se déshabilla, posa son téléphone sur l'évier et rentra dans la cabine de douche, pour ensuite faire couler l'eau ardente. _A ce moment précis, le portable de June vibra._

La brunette sortit de la douche, toute trace de noir avait disparu. Son visage était redevenu serein, sauf qu'un voile de tristesse avait pris possession des émeraudes de l'adolescente. June remit ses vêtements, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, portable en main. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, prit un sweat gris trop grand pour elle. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son lit, et s'y allongea. _Le sweat avait une légère touche vanillée qui s'en dégageait …_

Il y avait son cadre, la brune ne put se résoudre à le lancer une nouvelle fois. June le prit entre ses mains. Regarda attentivement la photo. Elle avait été prise il n'y avait pas longtemps, June était sur le dos de Zayn, et ils riaient. A ce moment précis, ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Des perles salées refirent leur apparition dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle les essuya rapidement. Le portable noir de la jeune fille vibra, elle le sortit de son sweat. L'écran indiquait : « _2 Nouveaux Messages_ ». La brunette ouvrit sa boîte de réception, deux messages de deux expéditeurs différents :

•

_**De **__ Maman __**(**__16:19)_

* _Ma chérie, je rentrerai tard ce soir. Bisous :)_ *

•

_**De **__ Zayn __; __(16:29)_

_* June, Mon avion décolle à 18h02. Ton crétin __; __*_

•

June regarda son téléphone quelques instants, avant de le poser rageusement sur sa table de chevet. Elle reprit le cadre, avant de passer son doigt sur la photo. Elle caressa le visage de Zayn, passant sur son sourire, faisant le tour de ses yeux chocolat. Une goutte d'eau vint s'échouer sur la vitre du cadre, puis une autre, encore une autre. Une mini averse de déversait sur la photo. De désespoir, June serra la photo de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Les perles salées qui dévalaient toujours ses joues, eurent raison de la belle. Elle finit par s'endormir de tristesse. _Son téléphone indiquait 16:46._

June n'arrêtait pas de bouger, de se retourner. Elle était comme prise d'un dilemme intérieur, elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, et répétait inlassablement le même mot : _Zayn. _A chaque fois que la brunette se retournait, elle prononçait son prénom.

- **Zayn !** _Dit June en se relevant brusquement dans son lit. _

June sortit rapidement de son lit, reposa le cadre sur sa table de chevet. La belle se dirigea vers la salle de bain presque en courant, brossa rapidement ses cheveux, déposa une fiche couche de mascara sur ses longs cils noirs. Retourna dans sa chambre, récupéra son téléphone, enfila à toute vitesse ses converses blanches. Elle fila à une vitesse démesurée vers la porte d'entrée, June faillit rater la dernière marche de l'escalier. _Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison, l'horloge indiquée 17h28._

La brunette courut rapidement vers la station de taxis la plus proche de chez elle. June priait intérieurement pour en trouver un rapidement, et priait aussi pour que la circulation soit dense. Arrivée à la station de taxis, elle siffla un coup. Par miracle, un taxi noir s'arrêta. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur, avant de dire : « **A l'aéroport, et vite s'il vous plait** ». _Le tableau de bord indiquait 17h33._

Le taxi roulait à la vitesse maximale autorisée, June avait la nette impression que le temps s'était accéléré. La brune, avait croisé ses doigts, elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à revoir son meilleur ami avant que son avion décolle. La tension de June, atteint son apogée lorsque le taxi arriva près de l'aéroport. On pouvait y voir des dizaines de taxis, stationnaient là, attendant des clients. Le taxi s'immobilisa, attendit que la voie se dégage. A ce rythme là, il ferait jour. June sortit £16 de sa poche, et le donna au chauffeur. En sortant, elle cria : « **Gardez la monnaie, et merci **».

une reprit sa course infernale contre le temps, son cœur battait à deux milles pulsations par minute. Il finirait bien par sortir de sa cage thoracique si elle ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement. La jolie brune se faufilait entre toutes les voitures garaient près de l'aéroport. A plusieurs, June faillit se faire écraser. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, c'est ce qui lui permettait « d'avoir des ailes ». _Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes d'entrée du terminal, il était 17h46._

Le terminal était gigantesque, des milliers de passagers devaient passer par ici. June se faufila à travers les personnes présentes ce soir. L'adolescente commença à paniquer. S'il avait eu un vol plus tôt. S'il avait eu un problème. S'il avait eu un accident. _June secoua sa tête. _La belle décida d'aller vers les accès donnant aux portes d'embarcation. _Il était 17h54._

_« Les passagers pour le vol en direction de Los Angeles, sont priés de se rendre à la porte Z. »_

June courut en direction de la porte Z, le temps avançait encore et encore. Enfin, elle était à la porte d'embarcation Z. Elle se retourna une dizaine de fois, essayant de repérer son meilleur ami. June marcha un peu plus loin, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle.

- **Désolée, je ne t'av…** _Dit précipitamment June, en levant les yeux vers la personne_. **Zayn !** _Cria la brunette, avant de se jeter au cou de son meilleur ami._ **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin. Pardon, pardon, pardon !** _Continua l'adolescente. Des perles argentées roulèrent le long de ses joues, emportant de nouvelle avec elles, le mascara._

- **June !** _Répondit simplement Zayn, avant de serrer plus fort la brunette dans ses bras. _**Je savais que tu viendrais, tu ne peux pas vivre sans ce corps parfait.** _Termina le brun, en souriant. _Sa meilleure amie sourit avec lui. **Eh ! Mais tu as mis mon sweat aussi. Je pensais l'avoir perdu. **_Sourit Zayn, avant de serrer son amie plus fort encore._

- **Tu n'es qu'un macho va.** _Affirma la belle, avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule. _**Mais, tu as raison sur une chose. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**. _Avoua la belle, et ses joues rosirent un peu. _**Oui, j'aurai toujours une part de toi avec moi comme ça. **_Termina June timidement._

_« Les passagers en direction de Los Angeles, doivent se rendre à la porte Z. Nous remercions nos aimables passagers. La compagnie vous souhaite également un bon voyage. »_

- **Je dois y aller ma belle, prends bien soin de toi. Je t'appellerai toutes les semaines**. _Déclara Zayn, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie. Cette dernière aurait préféré qu'il pose ses lèvres un peu plus bas. _

- **Allez file !** _Répondit simplement la brunette, avant de sourire tristement._

Zayn déposa un dernier baiser sur le front, et la joue de sa meilleure amie avant de partir. Son baiser avait ressemblait à un adieu. June le regarda partir, des larmes firent leur apparition dans ses deux émeraudes. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait avant longtemps. Alors elle se mit à courir et cria : « **Zayn, attends** ». Ce dernier se retourna, June se rapprocha de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille : « **Une promesse, comme quoi tu reviendras pour moi.** » La jeune fille s'approcha lentement de Zayn, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce baiser fit éclater un florilège d'émotions dans leur cœur. De nombreuses incompréhensions et de nombreux doutes volèrent en éclat sous l'impact des sentiments. _Ce choc, permit enfin de mettre un nom sur ce qui les rapprochés autant depuis ces dernières années._

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la capitale anglaise, il amenait avec lui une touche particulière pour cette journée. Une jeune femme recroquevillée dans son lit, laissait son imagination franchir toutes les barrières qui se dressaient devant elle. La brunette se retourna à nombreuses reprises, ses songes furent terminés lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. June ouvrit lentement ses paupières, et finit par s'asseoir en tailleur sur ses couvertures. La jeune femme s'éveilla lentement, fit craquer les parties de son corps qui en étaient capable. Avant de se lever, elle poussa un immense bâillement prouvant que le Dieu des songes ne l'avait pas complètement acceptée.

June se leva difficilement de son lit, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Tout en descendant les marches, June essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses mèches brunes complètement désordonnées. Mais son action resta vaine, ses cheveux avaient décrété qu'ils resteraient comme tels ce matin. En la regardant, on aurait pu croire que pendant la nuit, une bombe s'était infiltrée dans sa chevelure. _Je vais finir par devenir chauve. Pensa amèrement la belle, avant de passer sa main une fois de plus dans ses cheveux. _

Arrivée dans le salon, June remarqua que sa maison était étrangement calme. Comme si la maison était vide, absence de toute présence humaine. La brunette fit le tour de toutes les pièces de la maison. Impossible de trouver sa mère, elle finit son ascension dans la cuisine. Un petit papier bleu, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine retint son attention. La belle le prit, c'était un message que lui avait écrit sa mère.

_* June, ma Chérie, Prépare-toi ! J'ai des trucs à faire, et je dois aller chercher ta grand-mère. Tu as intérêt à être prête quand je rentrerai. Ce jour-là n'attend pas. Maman. *_

June rigola, avant de froisser le petit papier bleu et de le jeter à la poubelle. _Ce jour n'attend pas, ce jour n'attend pas. C'est ce qu'on verra, mais d'abord je mange ! Déclara la brunette à voix haute._ June prit l'assiette de pancakes posée sur la table de la cuisine, emmena également son verre de jus d'orange vers le salon. La jeune femme s'installa dans le salon, et alluma la télévision pour regarder : Bob l'Eponge, son dessin animé préféré. La belle avait gardé les mêmes habitudes depuis son enfance, telles que déjeuner devant les dessins animés. Même à dix-neuf ans la jeune femme restait une petite fille dans sa tête. Et, c'est ce qu'il faisait tout son charme. La jeune brune décréta qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se préparer, elle mit son verre et son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bains, même si sa mère lui avait ordonnée d'être prête avant qu'elle ne revienne de ses courses. June s'en fichait royalement, aujourd'hui elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, et de la manière dont elle l'entendait.

L'adolescente se déshabilla et laissa son pyjama Bob l'Eponge choir au sol, et entra dans la cabine de douche carrée. A l'intérieur, elle déclencha l'eau brûlante qui coula telle une cascade sur sa peau hâlée, dorée par l'astre stellaire. June ne voulait en aucun cas sortir de la douche, elle voulait y rester pour arrêter le temps. Cesser de grandir, comme Peter Pan. Tous ses soucis s'évaporaient dans la douche, ses sombres pensées ne résistaient pas au liquide cristallin.

Lorsque la jeune femme se persuada qu'il était temps de se préparer, la vapeur avait investie les lieux. Empêchant la belle de voir les objets qui se trouvaient devant elle, remettant difficilement son maillot et son short qui constituait son pyjama. June essora ses cheveux avec une serviette éponge, et se positionna face au miroir. Elle entreprit d'essuyer la buée, lorsque la brune fit un geste presque oublié, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le cœur avait eu une légère prise de contrôle sur la raison La jeune femme commença à dessiner le début de deux lettres et_… Pas le temps pour ces futilités de souvenirs ! Se réprimanda t-elle, avant d'essuya d'un coup rageur la buée sur le miroir devant elle._

Après, ce léger plongeon dans ses souvenirs. June se dirigea vers sa chambre, tenant fermement les deux serviettes qui enveloppaient son corps ainsi que ses cheveux. La jeune femme ouvrit les portes de son armoire, écarta, souleva, poussa, éloigna, dispersa les nombreux vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une demi-heure que June trouva enfin son bonheur. Elle prit sa trouvaille, et retourna encore une fois dans la salle d'eau.

June posa son vêtement sur l'évier à côté d'elle, enleva la serviette éponge qui retenait ses longs cheveux bruns. La brune décida de les laisser sécher naturellement. Sa chevelure se dessina par de longues boucles brunes, descendant en cascade dans le milieu de son dos. June n'avait jamais décidé de couper ses cheveux, depuis l'âge de cinq ans, elle avait décrété qu'elle les garderait long. La belle ne regrettait pas son choix. June appliqua une couche de mascara sur ses longs cils noirs, afin d'accentuer son regard émeraude. Ses yeux étaient à leur paroxysme d'éclat, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi étincelants. Elle rajouta une légère touche de poudre dorée, et finit avec un trait de crayon sur ses deux perles jade. Son regard à ce moment précis était ardent.

La jeune femme prit le vêtement qu'elle avait déposé sur l'évier plus tôt, et elle l'enfila. Sur June, la robe prenait des allures de robes de princesse, tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Sa robe était blanche, maintenant par un simple bustier, et elle finissait sa course au-dessus des genoux de la brune. Le tissu était cintré au niveau de la poitrine, mettant celle-ci en avant sans pour autant être vulgaire. Le bas de la robe était constitué d'un tissu léger, semblable à un voile de mariée. Chaque mouvement effectué rendait sa démarche fluide, gracieuse. _June ressemblait à une princesse attendant qu'une âme généreuse vienne la chercher. _

June essaya de remettre quelques boucles en place, sa robe glissa lentement le long de son corps. Heureusement que la belle eut le reflex de la rattraper, elle remit sa robe en place et essaya d'atteindre la fermeture pour fermer sa robe. Mais impossible d'y parvenir … _Et merde ! Jura la jolie brune. Ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi de toute façon ! Souffla t-elle d'exaspération. _June ne se laissa pas démonter, et décida d'attendre le retour de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, l'adolescente remit quelques boucles en place, et pour terminer son maquillage elle déposa une légère touche de gloss rouge nacré sur sa bouche. June était enfin prête, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit à l'étage inférieur. _Maman ! Elle doit enfin être rentrée ! S'exclama avec soulagement June. _Tout en maintenant sa robe, la brune se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivée à la dernière marche, elle enfila ses escarpins rouges à talons hauts, qui la grandissaient au moins de quinze centimètres. Et elle mit ses boucles d'oreilles rouges, en forme de plume.

- **Maman ?!**_ Déclara June, à voix haute_.

La belle tenait toujours sa robe, elle refit comme plus tôt dans la journée. Elle vérifia chaque pièce de la maison pour voir si sa mère n'était pas là. Mais, June ne vit aucune présence de sa mère_. J'ai du rêver ! Pensa l'adolescente_. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, la jeune femme réitéra :

- **Maman, tu es là ?** _Demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois. _

Cette fois encore, aucune réponse ne parvint aux oreilles de June. La belle secoua la tête, et mit ça sur le compte de son imagination qui s'amusait à lui jouer des tours là. Pour être vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle avançait, la brunette décida de refaire le tour de la maison. Sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée, et sa maison devait être certainement hantée. L'adolescente retourna dans la cuisine pour y prendre un verre d'eau. Elle leva le bras pour atteindre l'armoire, mais sa robe glissa le long de son corps. Elle la rattrapa de justesse une fois encore.

- **Saleté de robe !** _S'écria la jeune June, en la remontant une fois de plus avec ses mains_.

June sursauta de peur lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains autour de sa taille, de nombreux frissons apparurent lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui remontait la fermeture de sa robe. La brune était tétanisée, elle ne savait pas l'identité de la personne. Son sang s'était gelé, ses muscles étaient tétanisés.

- **Tu n'attends que ça de toute façon.** _Déclara l'inconnu au bout d'un moment._

Le cœur de June s'arrêta de battre, avant de repartir à une allure démesurée. _Cette voix_. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être ici. Il ne pouvait pas être revenu aujourd'hui par hasard, surtout pas à cette date précisément. L'organe vital de la belle allait succomber si ça continué. La brune n'osait pas se retourner, elle n'était pas certaine de l'identité du jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière. _Ou ne voulait-elle simplement pas faire face à ses vieux démons ?!_

- **Quoi ?** _Répondit June, avec une petite voix._

_- _**Que je te sauve la vie.** _Souffla le jeune homme dans l'oreille de la belle._

De nombreux frissons apparurent sur la nuque de la brune, elle dut s'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas défaillir. De nombreux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, la manière dont il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait. Ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, la gifle qu'elle lui avait mise. Un florilège de souvenirs mêlés de sentiments refit surface dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Cette dernière resta silencieuse, alors il ajouta :

- **Joyeux Anniversaire June.** _Dit-il, avec une voix tendre. _**Tu es rayonnante**_. _

Une fragrance vanillée parvint au nez de la brune, et toutes ses résolutions volèrent en éclat. Son cœur allait vraiment finir par sortir de sa poitrine, heureusement qu'elle pouvait s'accrocher au comptoir. Un dilemme intérieur se jouait dans le cœur de June. _La raison et le cœur se livraient une fois encore un combat, essayant d'avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre._

- **Zayn. **_Chuchota la belle, en se retournant lentement. _Face à lui, June gardait les yeux rivés au sol. De peur de voir ce que son regard pourrait exprimer à ce moment précis. Peur de voir le reflet de ses propres sentiments. Peur de vivre sa vie. Peur de laisser son cœur pendre le contrôle de sa vie.

- **June. **_Répondit simplement le brun, avant de déposer sa main sur la joue de son amie._ Il releva lentement son visage vers le sien, il voulait revoir ses yeux verts. C'étaient ses yeux verts, qu'il avait essayé de substituer avec toutes ses conquêtes futiles. Mais tout cela avait été vain. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'elle indubitablement.

Ce contact visuel fut rompu, lorsque le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure se fit entendre. A contre cœur, les deux jeunes personnes s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Une femme brune fit son apparition à ce moment là, dans la cuisine.

- **June ma chérie, tu es magnifique.** _Dit Lia, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. _**Je vois que ma surprise est déjà arrivée.**_ Ajouta Lia, en jetant un regard à Zayn._

_- _**Quoi ?**_ Demanda June, sans vraiment comprendre._

_-_ **Ma chérie, va dehors les premiers invités vont bientôt arriver.**

- **Mais …** _Dit June._

_-_ **Pas de mais ma Puce, pas le temps pour les bavardages inutiles.** _Interrompit Lia. _**Les invités arrivent, vas les accueillir. **_Acheva la mère de June, sans concession._

June observa alternativement son meilleur ami et sa mère un petit moment, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte aux invités. Ils sonnaient à la porte depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. La porte ouverte, la famille de l'adolescente entra. La fête pouvait commencer. _Cette soirée serait certainement la dernière, mais la plus belle._

JLe jardin de la villa avait été aménagé différemment, de nombreux lampions multicolores étaient suspendus. Ces derniers diffusaient une lumière chaleureuse dans le jardin. La table était magnifique, les couleurs choisies étaient le gris et l'argent. June avait disposé une multitude de coussins nacrés sur le sol, il y en avait des grands, des petits. L'ambiance était festive, la belle sourit en voyant ses cousines faire une bataille de polochons. La jeune femme prit un verre, et partit s'asseoir sur l'un des murets. Elle fixait un point imaginaire, lorsque son regard émeraude rencontra un regard chocolat de l'autre côté. Son cœur eut un raté, elle détourna immédiatement le visage. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

Leurs regards se croisaient sans jamais s'attacher. Ils se regardaient sans jamais se voir. Ils se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher. Ils avaient peur, mais le cachaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils se manquaient mutuellement, mais jamais ils ne l'avoueraient. Ils s'aimaient sans jamais l'avouer. Leur destin était mêlé, jamais plus ils ne se quitteraient.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la maison, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui recouvrit les yeux. Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement, sachant parfaitement l'identité de cette personne. Malgré elle, un magnifique sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres nacrées. Zayn la fit reculer, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche un mur. Une odeur familière vient lui chatouiller les narines, June adorait cette touche vanillée. Cette main lui recouvrit toujours les yeux, alors elle demanda :

**- Serait-ce mon petit crétin de Zayn, avec des yeux couleur noisette à tomber par terre ?** _Sourit June, malgré elle._

- **Yep**_. Souffla Zayn, dans l'oreille de June avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. _Il retira finalement sa main. **Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Je sais que c'était débile de partir, et je sais aussi que je n'aurais jamais dû te l'apprendre comme ça. Pardonne-moi June, je … **

Sa tirade fut interrompue par les lèvres de June qui s'étaient posées avec timidité sur les siennes. Zayn passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, tandis que cette dernière passa ces bras derrière le cou de son ami. Les deux adolescents s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre, plus jamais ils ne se lâcheraient. _Qui étaient-ils pour lutter contre la vie ? Juste des pions insignifiants._

- **Chut, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps.** _Avoua la belle, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Zayn. _**Viens avec moi. **_Ajouta t-elle, timidement avant de le prendre par la main._

June prit Zayn par la main, et elle traversa le jardin afin de rentrer dans la villa. Les deux adolescents se diri_g_èrent vers l'escalier. Arrivés en haut, la belle serra la main de Zayn plus fort, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, et de fermer la porte. La chambre de June était spacieuse, et de couleur grise. Un grand lit pour deux personnes trônait au centre de la pièce, un bureau était placé sous la fenêtre. Ce qui marqua le plus Zayn, fut le grand mur de photo à côté du lit. Des centaines de photos avaient été accrochées à cet endroit. Des photos de June avec sa mère, des photos de ses amis, des photos de tout et n'importe quoi. Zayn regarda plus attentivement et remarqua que ce mur représentait son amitié avec June. Tous les moments passés ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans.

June observa à son tour son meilleur ami, lui aussi avait changé. Il avait grandi tout comme elle, Zayn faisait une tête de plus. Les yeux du brun s'étaient encore intensifiés, leur nuance devenait de plus en plus lumineuse. June pouvait s'y perdre des heures et des heures, de nervosité elle se tortilla les mains.

Ayant senti le regard lourd de sa meilleure amie dans son dos, Zayn décida de se retourner afin de la contempler. Ce qu'il vit dans ses prunelles émeraude, lui coupa le souffle. De nombreux sentiments défilaient rapidement, le brun ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Les deux adolescents se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, et faillirent y perdre leur âme. Il remarqua la soudaine nervosité de son amie.

- **June, tu vas bien ?** _Interrogea tendrement Zayn._

- **Oui.** _Répondit timidement la jeune femme._

Elle le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, un dilemme intérieur se joué en elle. Elle croisa ses mains encore plus, elle voulait une chose, et une seule. Mais elle avait peur, qu'en lui demandant elle perdrait son amitié pour toujours. Que cette chose la briserait, alors elle essaya de mettre sa peur dans les yeux noisette de Zayn.

- **Tu n'en as pas l'a…** _Répliqua le brun, avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par les lèvres de June._

June passa ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami, elle se rapprochait de lui. Collant son corps au sien, elle s'accrochait à lui de peur de le perdre encore une fois. Zayn pose ses bains sur sa taille, et la maintient à son tour contre lui. La brune poussa lentement, avec appréhension Zayn vers le lit. Lèvres toujours scellées, ils butèrent contre le meuble, avant de tomber dessus. June se retrouva à califourchon sur Zayn. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, avant de passer ses mains sous son sweat. Zayn sentit ce contact, et l'arrêta directement.

- **June, tu es sûre ?** _Interrogea le brun, avant de caresser sa joue._

- **Oui, je veux que ça soit avec toi.** _Termina la brune aux cheveux bouclés, avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du pakistanais._

Après quelques mouvements lascifs de bassins. June s'allongea sur le corps dénudé de Zayn, et posa ta tête contre son torse. Elle se laissa ainsi bercer par la respiration irrégulière du jeune homme. La chambre de la jeune femme avait été témoin d'un des plus beaux rapports affectueux qui puissent exister. June entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Zayn, et se cala plus confortablement contre le torse du jeune homme.

- **Tu sais quoi ?** _Demanda June, en fixant Zayn. _Ce dernier fixa ses prunelles pétillantes de joie. **Je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, le jour où tu m'as sauvée la première fois. Je t'aime depuis mes cinq ans Zayn Malik. **_S'écria June en rigolant, avant d'embrasser le pakistanais une dernière fois. Cette fois serait la bonne._

une reposa sa tête contre le torse de Zayn, et y déposa un léger baiser. Elle ferma les yeux lentement, se laissant bercer par sa respiration. Lentement, très lentement son imagination la repris. _June plongea dans un très long sommeil._

* * *

Zayn secoua la tête, et revint à la réalité. Les souvenirs peuvent être aussi bons, que mauvais. Ils pouvaient aussi bien apporter le malheur, comme le bonheur. Mais c'était grâce à eux, que la perte des êtres aimés était plus facilement acceptable. Ils permettaient de rester connecter à eux d'une certaine manière, avec les souvenirs on ne retenait que les meilleurs moments passés. Le pakistanais secoua la tête une seconde fois, avant de sortir le petit papier de sa poche. Il monta lentement, et très difficilement sur l'estrade. Il tapota sur le micro, devant lui se tenait de nombreuses personnes habillées de noir. La tristesse planait sur les lieux, comme un nuage qui cacherait le soleil. _Et c'est ce qui était arrivé._

**- June, tu es bien partie bien trop tôt.** _Commença difficilement Zayn, avec une voix brisée. _**Les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers c'est ce que disait le proverbe. Et bien, j'aurai voulu qu'il ait tort. Tu n'aurais jamais du partir maintenant, pas à dix-neuf ans. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner ta famille, tes amis. Et moi.** _L'émotion était présente dans la salle. _**Je t'avais promis que plus jamais je ne te perdrai, et bien j'ai faillit. Je t'ai perdue, et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir été là, d'être parti comme un lâche. Mais toi, tu m'as pardonné à chaque fois. Même, si je ne le méritais pas. Tu as été la plus belle rencontre de ma vie. **_Sourit tristement le brun_**. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'avais prise pour une princesse. Tu étais en danger comme dans les contes, et moi j'étais le prince charmant qui devait venir te sauver. Je ne regrette absolument pas, de t'avoir défendue June. Tu éblouissais ma vie chaque jour, ta présence éclairait les zones d'ombre de ma vie. June, tu m'as guidé, aidé, aimé, protégé et j'en passe, tellement il y en a. Je n'oublierai jamais ses quinze merveilleuses années passées avec toi. **

**- Pour moi. Ton visage, restera mon plus beau paysage. Ton regard, mon plus beau voyage. Ton rire, ma plus belle mélodie. Tes mains mes plus belles caresses. Ta bouche, l'endroit préféré de mes lèvres.** _Continua le jeune homme._

- **June, tu étais mon rayon de soleil au quotidien.** **Lorsque l'astre stellaire s'est couché, il a repris avec lui sa plus belle étincelle. Et c'était Toi, cette merveilleuse flamme. Je t'aime June ! Et je regrette amèrement de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.** _Acheva Zayn._

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la tombe en marbre de la jeune femme, on pouvait y lire « _June Horan (1993-2012)_ » avec une écriture argentée. Zayn s'avança encore, et y déposa deux roses entrelacées d'un ruban gris. La rose noire représentait l'amour qui dure, vit, et survit à travers les épreuves de la vie, et même à travers la mort. Tandis que la rose rouge, représentait un amour passionnel, ardent. Ces deux fleurs symbolisaient un Amour inoubliable. Une seule larme traîtresse coula le long de la joue de Zayn, il la laissa couler. Cette larme montrait qu'il n'était pas encore capable de la laisser partir, il n'en serait surement jamais capable.

Le premier amour exerce une certaine magie, on ne sait jamais lorsqu'il se terminera. Mais malheureusement lorsqu'il se finit, il laisse des traces. Des cicatrices. Des marques. Ces marques empêchent chaque personne de l'oublier. On ne peut oublier, on essaie juste d'atténuer sa présence. Le premier Amour, restera le plus majestueux et le plus beau dans une vie.

**_Le premier Amour reste gravé à jamais dans un cœur._**

* * *

Un second OS sans prétention aucune, et qui n'a aucun rapport avec le premier également. J'avais envie de changer de registre, étant donné que j'ai pour habitude d'écrire des choses assez légères et non dramatiques. Alors, voici le pourquoi du comment de ce texte.

J'espère que mon but a été atteint : que j'ai réussi à vous faire ressentir tous les sentiments de Zayn vis-à-vis de June et de son décès? Est-ce que vous avez versé une petite larme ou pas du tout? Je veux savoir! :)

xxx  
- **Vanille**


End file.
